Full Of Heart
by TheShadowsNightmare
Summary: On Earth Keith and the Voltron team left something they could use in there fight against Zarcon. But what they didn't realize was how much that weapon needed, to be fixed again. This story is just a story to help me practice writing and I decided that I wanted feedback so here it is.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** Please listen to this and reply if need be because it is the closest thing to sad alien music I could find. PLEASE REVIEW! **tears'** **(Sad Emotional Music Mix) brings the drama to it.**

 **Chapter#1: Something New**

'When pain arises many do not know what to do.

Then there are others who fall to it and die.

But there are many who survive.'

"Scara! Were surrounded! What do we do?!"

"Scara? Are you there?! SCARA!"

I lifted my head and opened my eyes to looked up at the screen as I watched my people fall all around me. Zarcon's ships were destroying anything and everything of us and those not of us.

I looked out of my ship's window everything but the sound was in slow motion for me. The sound of people screaming as their ships exploded, the sound of the screams of bursting pain, the sound of people crying, the sound of my dead mother's tears. Yelling for me to run, it was all too much I closed my eyes and looked away I saw my mothers face my friends, my family, Princess Allura's kind eyes.

I started to cry out silently as my mother's face came into view again as she called me forward to fall into her arms and to feel safe. And at that moment that was all I wanted for the pain to end and for my new life to begin. That was when I realized I wasn't ready to die, no not now and not ever. I blinked again and tried to breathe but my lungs wouldn't allow any air through. But when I looked back out into the war zone of death and destruction there was nothing I could do to prevent the death of my people and there was nothing I could do for my own life. This wasn't a fight it was a massacre, a slaughter. A war that was lost.

"There is nothing we can do..." My voice barely coming out as a whisper.

Then the King of Alta came onto the intercom, "Please people, don't give up we need just a little more time to send Voltron's lions away, please just a few more minutes. Please hold."

I closed my eyes I couldn't watch anymore, couldn't see anymore because I feared that it would be blasted into my brain to never end. My ship was damaged and had no power there was nothing to do but wait for death.

I blinked and whispered to my teams, "There is nothing we can do…"

Then the ships in front of me blew up sending an explosion I closed my eyes waiting for what was to come but something stopped it. I opened my eyes and saw that the Blue Lion had saved my ship and was blocking the blast to save my worthless piece of life. My tears came faster than before. The crash that nearly got me killed was what had caused me to get my last look of the blue lion or so I thought. The lion grabbed my ship into its massive jaws and moved into a speed that I couldn't see out of, that is, see clearly of what was outside.

The pain was too much and I passed out. I woke up from it and saw the Earth ships simulator.

The simulation screen, I watched as my ship sprawled in a downward spin.

I blinked and whispered to my teams, "There is nothing we can do…" The past playing in my head. Then I was back to that unforgettable memory.

The ships in front of me blew up sending an explosion I closed my eyes waiting for what was to come but something stopped it. I opened my eyes and saw that the Blue Lion had saved my ship and was blocking the blast to save my worthless piece of life. My tears came faster than before. The crash that nearly got to me was what had caused me to get my last look of the blue lion or so I thought. The lion grabbed my ship into its massive jaws and moved into a speed that I couldn't see out of, that is, see clearly of what was outside.

The pain was too much and I closed my eyes passing out.

I opened my eyes again to see the simulator screen.

As I whispered in memory of that horrible day.

"There is nothing we can do..."

The statement was still on my tongue and had just come out. I stared at my screen my eyes only seeing to play through of my people dying and Voltron leaving to the five furthest corners of the universe.

Then we crashed.

The lights turned off and flickered back on as red I blinked and I blinked again until I saw the simulation room again. The screen came up with the no longer dreaded words.

"Simulation Failed" (Blink, Blink). "Simulation Failed" (Blink, Blink).

I moaned the flashing red light gave me a headache.

I grabbed my head and moaned again the pain getting worse.

'I have a headache...'

Rachel, my communications officer slammed her hands down on her board and screamed, "NOOO! We had it, we had it!"

She then proceeded to turn her frustration on me, "Why didn't you pull up? Why didn't you pull up?!"

It wasn't a question it was a demand.

She sprang from her chair and moved fast enough to place her hands around my neck, within seconds she was choking me. I gasped and tried to dislodge her hands from my neck but it was no use my hands were too weak. Jack my engineer come behind her and tried to ripe her off of me. Screaming for her to let go.

Then the door opened the general and security came and in their usual demanding voices demanded, "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!"

Once their eyes landed on Rachel and her attempts at killing me they rushed over throwing Jake aside and attacked her. Using a taser her to get her off of me. And since I was connected to her they got me as well. And it hurt like shit! The electricity had spread throughout my body like shit hitting a fan and within seconds we were screaming.

Because of my high pitched screaming Rachel had to cover her ears and scream with me. Allowing everyone the chance to get her OFF!

And when she was off I took a deep breath, they began to drag her away. "WAIT!" I yelled.

They looked back and I asked my voice raspy I begged, "Please help her.."

I looked away when the medical officer came into the room. They began asking me questions their hands on my face arms. It felt like they were trying to suffocate me. My head dozed to the side but the kind doctor caught me and turned my barely conscious form to look straight at him. He had said something but I couldn't hear him. I could feel his fingers going down from my face to my pulse. I eyes slide shut then a sharp quick pain come straight across my face. I opened my eyes quickly and looked around in a panic. Before they landed on the doctor he was saying something again. I sighed I can only assume that I had been slapped.

"WHAT!?" I yelled

The Doctor turned to look at the general and said something. Jake moved from his chair the chair he had been thrown into. Shoving the doctor aside he placed his own hands on my face. He was trying to say something I think. He had tears in his eyes and was saying something. His jet black hair was a mess falling into his eyes and overall, it looked as if he was the one that got fried from the teaser and not me. I head felt like it was going to spin check that it felt like it was on a top spinning around.

I couldn't stand it any longer my head felt dizzy and my head was spinning with dots covering my vision. My head dropped hitting the panel beneath it and all I could think about or even see was the pain and slaughter of my people and of Voltron.

My tears fell...

 **Author's Note** : Hey, guys! I hoped you like it and I wasn't sure if I made it clear but when the blue loin saved her it was in the past. Thank you for reading! Please review down below! Plus, what do you think about tears? Did it make you cry or...?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the song Warrior by Demi Lovato and if I did I would have been less epic. Plus, I changed some of the lyrics to better fit the character. Hope you enjoy!

 **Author's Note:** Guys I know you probably want to know what Scara looks like but in part two of this. OK? GREAT, LOVE U!

 **Chapter#2: The Pian of Being Forgotten: Part 1**

Scar looked up from her spot on the ground. She was in front of the blue lion. Remembering her pain and her loss. Most of the time singing beside violence was the best way for her to release her emotions. It didn't bring her as much joy to her then punching something did. But at least this way no one could get hurt. Well...besides her.

"This is a story that I have never told

I gotta get this off my chest to let it go

I need to take back the light inside you stole..."

My voice didn't sound sweet like honey to my ears. I was holding back tears as I leaned my head against the Bue Lions giant barrier. Remembering the pain of everything I have experienced.

"You're a criminal

And you steal like you're a pro"

I moved my hair from my face my bangs covering my eyes but I didn't want that I was alone after all. Wasn't I?

"All the pain and the truth

I wear like a battle wound

So ashamed, so confused

I am broken and bruised..."

'From my very heart, I can't feel you only my pain...andsorrow of losing you...'

"Now I'll never be the same again for a warrior never loses hold"

Now I've got a bitter pain in my skin in my body of heart,

I am NOT a warrior

I'm a survivor

In more ways than you know,'

I closed my eyes as more tears came and crossed my cheeks.

"Cause all the pain and the truth

I wear like a battle wound

So ashamed, so confused

I am broken and bruised"

The song says something else but I don't care that was what I felt like, it IS what I feel like.

'And you can never hurt me, again... Oh, do I wish that true.'

"There's a part of me I can't get back

A little girl grew up too fast

All it took was once, I'll never be the same

Now I can't take back the life I once had

There is nothing left to say"

His is too dead to say anything else about it...

"And you can never hurt me again.."

My dam broke as I fell and covered my mouth to hold back a sob. I fell to my knees as tears fell and my body shook. I dragged my hand away from me and to touch the barrier again.

"You can never hurt me again"

I fell backward, away from the blue lion and my body just crashed into the hard ground. I cuddled up into a ball and just cried until I cried myself to sleep.

 **SOMETIME LATER + PLUS IN THE NEXT MORNING**

I heard alarms going and it hurt to listen. And I wasn't with the Blue Lion I was in the dorms of the Earth spaceship program. The alarms were going off. And soon I realized why jumping out of my bed and I quickly made my way to the exit until I felt something on my ankle give out. Pulling me toward the ground, falling was another thing I wasn't used too. And face planting wasn't my thing either. Frustrated I looked back to find a chain that was connected to my ankle my eyes followed it straight to the bed. Smoke was finally making its way into my dorm room and everyone else I shared my room with was gone.

Panic started to rise up from my stomach and into my throat turning it into a scream but I quickly squashed it. The fire was getting close closer than before I could feel the heat coming from behind my door. Frightened I made my way over to the chain and started to pull my mind going crazy stopping me from thinking clearly. In a panic, I started to kick at the bed's leg where the chain was attached and groaned when I remembered the bed's frame was made of metal. My attempts fruitless I turned my efforts less where.

I looked around in a frenzy scanning the room for anything that could help. My eyes keep skipping around items in a rushed panic my hair falling in front of my face scares me. Sighing I coughed against the smoke taking a deep breath I tried to think clearly. Until my eyes fond something.

'THERE!'

There at the other end of the bed next to mine was a metal box used for storage. Humans favorably enjoyed putting their food inside it. Quickly I crawled over my hand nearly touched the bed when I was pulled back by my ankle... trapped. I screamed out in pain the metal brought me when it pulled and scraped at my skin. Turning I realized that...the chain...wasn't long enough for me to even reach over to about anything...Other than MY NIGHTSTAND!

Quickly I crawled over to it and tried to open the drawers but soon discovered that they were jammed. My mind went crazy I tried to stop, to open the drawers but to no avail. They remanded closed and my lungs were BURNING for fresh air. Pausing I coughed raggedly sending terrible raged coughs through my whole system. But to only get even more smoke down my lungs. I continued to cough tears coming to my tears the smoke burning them as I tried to release the pressure on my lungs. Causing me to fall backward on my side.

In fear, frustration, and panic I screamed. Screaming out in pain wasn't what I wanted to do. But the fire was more than licking my dorm room's door it had know covered it. My eyes widened as I realized the danger the fire could be in my room within just a few minutes. My heart rate speeds up as it rapidly thumped against my chest. Causing me great pain and loss of breath.

Anger boiled in my chest when I thought about my team members or at least the people I shared a room with had left me to DIE! My heart rate spiked causing me to gasp out for air only to receive more smoke. Fear shot from my heart and into my body I started to hyperventilate as flashbacks began to come into my mind, again.

'NO! Not now!'

My hand shot forward to my chest right above my heart my; mind started to run back to those terrible days of fighting to not only protect Voltron but of the day my family was taken from me. My eyes playing flashbacks to those days. I coughed the smoke clouding my eyes clouding my mind. I tried to get up as if I could run from the memories but I fell backward the smoke and fire taking over me. I screamed, screaming for the pain to stop for my death to not come like this. I had so much to do still! Many people think that I will stop at no expense but I know when I am defeated.

Defeated I screamed, "SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME! PLEASE! ANYONE!?" I waited and coughed my lunges no longer seeming to work properly. When no one came I felt tears come to my eyes and trail down my cheeks. It couldn't possibly end now.

I couldn't let it end now...

Suddenly an idea came to mind quickly I reached my hands under my shirt and pulled off my lemon yellow shirt using it to cover my mouth and nose. My fingers shook with terrible pain permanently etched in them as I tied the shirt behind my head. My black braw pinched my skin tightly with the sweat that covered my skin in layers

. My eyes widened, painfully I reached up from my spot on the floor and pushed over my favorite lamp. Glass went flying everywhere cutting my hands, stomach, and chest with tiny yet sharp cuts. Taking the biggest piece I cut into my braw and took out a long piece of wire. I backed up into the wall when I saw how close the fire had gotten, clumsily my fingers went to work trying to get the chain off my ankle but the smoke became too much. I coughed more violently blood coming to cover my palm.

My body began to shake violently with intense stress and pain.

Wait... I know my body better than anyone and I only do this when-CRASH!

I screamed pieces of the roof fell about five feet away from me. Completely covering my exit even if I could get the chain off. My earlier thoughts were forgotten as I screamed.

The fire was heating up the chain that was around my ankle. I screamed out in agony and fear. As it traveled across my chain and onto my body. Burning me alive. The pain became too much my world fading. I heard a noise someone screaming to get me out. Then I closed my eyes my world turning completely black.

I shot forward and gasped for breath. My hands reaching out to someone, something. But my speed, caused me to fall forward instead, but someone caught me. Their hands hitting a sensitive area of my bruised skin. My shirt was still over my nose and mouth covering most of the scream. In a panic, I screamed in fear still remembering the fire. I struggled in their grasp my arms pushing against theirs in an attempt to remove them from me.

"SETTLE DOWN CADET YOUR FINE!" An unknown voice shouted at me. I tried to fight their hold but they held me tighter and that's when I saw it.

I was in a room full of people it was white and very bright. The lights nearly blinding my eyes I stopped moving and my unforgettable high pitched screaming. I wasn't someone who did much of that. So it was no wonder that when I saw the young teenage faces of the human cadets that their faces held much concern and fear for whatever they put me through.

I growled as I realized what had happened angerly I looked at the general straight in the eyes 'IT WAS A TEST!'

The General looked like he was approaching a wild animal. He held up his hands as he said,

"Easy now Cadet it was just a simulation-"

"YEAH! A simulation you put her under when she was sleeping! You took her straight out of the medical bay! Even against the Doctors recommendations! Then you act like nothing is F**king wrong!"

Shocked at the sudden sound I looked back to see the person holding me was in fact, Kieth. He was the best fighter pilot and in the top of his class so far. Sorry, OUR class so far. I felt my eyes widen. "Stow it, Cadet! And watch your mouth you don't have the right to talk back to me like that!"

Keith grumbled and stared straight into the Generals eyes. He wasn't backing down. A few cold intense minutes went by before someone made a move. The General sighed his hands now unmoving from his sides. Clinked in fists that shook violently with pint up anger.

"Alright Kieth you win, go ahead and take her to the nurse."

Kieth nodded and picked me up bridal style I got MANY jealous looks from the girls and Keith got just as many or more than me from the guys. That's when I thought occurred to me... I DIDN'T HAVE MY SHIRT ON!

The General returned the nod and turned shouting "next!"

As I watched I felt my anger go past the normal level it was usually at. Something that I usually tried to keep under wraps but not this time. Letting my anger get the best of me I growled low and dangerous while staring the General straight in the eyes...Challenging him.

While I did so I felt Keith flinch even though he tried to hid it. Immediately I stopped I couldn't bear the pain if he feard me. Mainly because he had no need to I wasn't there to frighten anyone and I still had no basic idea of what was going on. I only remembered the simulator crash Rachel attacking me and then passing out and everything from up til' this point.

BUT I couldn't believe it I was being CARRIED away. From the battlefield and without MY SHIRT ON! Not only that but I had been HUMILIATED in front of the other space Cadets screw F**KING EVERYONE! I was going to go crazy if I wasn't put down soon AND given the chance to fix my shirt!

 **Authors Note:** How do u like it?. Because I think it was pretty good. It is part one of chapter two! PLEASE review down below!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Hey, guys! Don't worry this time in this chapter it will be Scara then... I will switch to someone else. Oh, and I forgot to put in a part in the last chapter. So plz don't be too confused, I think I just might put it where only the character I switch to remembers and not the other. I'll blame it on medication or something. Please review!

 **Chapter#2: Pain of Being Forgotten: Part 2**

 **...Previously...**

"Alright Kieth you win, go ahead and take her to the nurse."

Kieth nodded and picked me up bridal style I got MANY jealous looks from the girls and Keith got just as many or more than me from the guys. That's when a thought occurred to me... I DIDN'T HAVE MY SHIRT ON! My eyes went wide with shock and embarrassment, my cheeks flushing red.

The General returned the nod and turned shouting "next!"

As I watched I felt my anger go past the normal level of calm into a fit of rage. Something that I usually tried to keep under wraps but not this time. My temper flared as I looked at him.

'Disgusting BASTARD!'

Letting my anger get the best of me I growled low and dangerous while staring the General straight in the eyes. While I did so I felt Keith flinch even though he tried to hid it. Immediately I stopped I couldn't bear the pain if he feard me. Mainly because he had no need to I wasn't there to frighten anyone I am here to get back home nothing else. Speaking of doing things I still have no basic idea of what was going on. I only remembered the simulator crash Rachel attacking me and then passing out everything from up til' this point I knew about.

BUT I couldn't believe it I was being CARRIED away. From the battlefield and without MY SHIRT ON! Not only that but I had been HUMILIATED in front of the other space Cadets screw F**KING EVERYONE! I was going to go crazy if I wasn't put down soon AND given the chance to fix my shirt!

 **...Presently...**

Keith was carrying me to the infirmary the hallway was pretty much silent. Neither of us saying a word to the other. I just stared at him really, to say I was shocked was an understatement. I could tell that my stare was REALLY starting to unnerve him. His right eye would flinch every so often.

I turned away before things became awkward even though it had already happened. My skin and body was in intense pain and normally if I wasn't in this much pain. I would be complaining to be let down followed by some squirming and a threat. The sad part was he knew it, at least it looked like it with the way he is holding me, that is. I looked down at my body and spotted many forming bruises along with the already existing ones. My many scares were coming to the light of day and out in the open like this, I couldn't say I was surprised. I sighed mentally I had tried to hide my many, MANY scares from everyone but like this, it was clear that I had been in another form of battle before. And when I thought about it that was probably what everyone was looking at.

That's when I realized how much damage had been done to my body. I looked back up at Keith, he had been kind enough to stand up for me... I returned my gaze away from him and looked at the ground in shame. '(sigh) I should probably say thank you...it would be the least I could do...' I reached up and wiped the tears from my eyes before they could fall. 'DAMN TEARS!'

"Thanks." I croaked but still managing a low whisper. I couldn't remember why my throat was so sour then it hit me, the choking and inhaling the smoke. I coughed a little before squirming a little a bit this was just too soft for my taste. My... voice wasn't as strong as I wanted it to be. Oh, well at least someone saw the softer more appreciated side of me. It couldn't hurt to show some human emotions even though it covered me with a weakness that made me look weak.

He stopped and looked down at me.

"W-what did you say?"

His voice sounded shocked and another human emotion I couldn't name. I could tell that he not prepared for such a statement. I blinked, I didn't answer him, I didn't want to.

He stumbled on when I didn't answer, honestly it was pretty cute. Although I wouldn't say that to his face nor will those words slip from my tongue " I-I know you said something just tell me no one will judge you, I won't judge you..."

I thought about it and tried to think of a way to repeat myself without sounding like a stuck-up bastard who couldn't even say a simple thank you. At least that's what people said anyway. My normal response would be, " Hmfp (cross arms over chest) maybe you should f**k off!"

But this wasn't a normal day for me and I then wanted to make at least one friend and not be making a "crush" or fangirl type person, I've had enough of those. Jake had a crush on me and everyone knew it, I knew it. But I stayed in character as a great best friend and pretended to not notice. Also, that would make an for an awkward encounter and I try to avoid those. Rachel had a crush on Lance and then the next day it would be Keith then Lance again.

I asked her about it one time and she said, "Hey I don't care which one I get both are HOT, good-looking, and smart. (ME: Gaging noises in the background.) It just depends on which one askes me to marry them first. (ME: My face slake and pale, jaw hanging WIDE open, eyes wide. Deer in the headlights).

(JAKE:) [Poke, poke] I think you broke her...

(Rachel:) NO! I didn't do a thing

(JAKE:) [Raise an eye brow]...bull.

(Rachel:) she just doesn't know how to handle love and romance!"

(ME:) ...? (Walk away)

(Rachel:) NO! Scara I didn't mean it that way! Your family loved you trust me they did! Oh, please don't walk away! I'm SORRY!

He voice echoed in my head. I sighed a finger to my chin where did those days go? The days we were just friends, not someone with a romantic interest in me and not someone who wanted nothing to do with me other than trying to how to do I put it... KILL ME! Then there was me too afraid to open up, and still in pain. At least that didn't change.

I turned my eyes to look up at Keith's, tears threatening to fall. The only thing that could make this perfect emotional picture better would be a teary honest to goodness thank you from the heart. I didn't do a lot of those anyway. Maybe I should start that up again... I turned and locked eyes with him and crooked out, "I had said...( 'deep breath for dramatics and...') thank you..." I turned my head to the side and coughed the tears escaping my eyes. I shamefully tried to wipe them away furiously. Of course, with no success DAMN IT!

 **POV Change: Keith**

The day had started weird last night I had heard about this girl who got attacked by her own team member. They had crashed in the simulation and the pilot, the one who was attacked. And also the girl who crashed the damn thing in the first place! Oh, and Jasmine, my own commutation officer, had told me that they had the third best pilot flying the thing. Turns out that she got stuck in her head of a past trauma. I sighed, frustrated.

So here I am carrying boxes of chocolate, a GIANT thing of flowers, with a white teddy bear with a black nose and a red heart on its belly, Oh, and a great better soon card. If my officers didn't think that I didn't care about the other pilots I wouldn't be doing this. I have other things to do and most importantly I have to train on the simulator still. But many people here think I don't care but I hope to change that soon.

"HEY! Watch it!"

I turned the corner nearly crashing into...? Whats his name again? I forgot but he considers himself to be my rival.

"Oh, just great! You got flower juice all over my jacket!"

'...flower juice?'

"..."

"Are you not even going to say sorry?" The boy asked impatiently. I rolled my eyes and tried to move around him, he stepped in my way. I tried the other way but he blocked that too. I sighed impatiently.

He smiled and leaned against the wall, "You know I can do this all day." His smile widened and I just knew he was going to brag about himself as if he was some big hotshot. Oh, boy, that didn't sound fun thank GOODNESS he couldn't see my face through these flowers. Now THAT would be worse.

"I AM the best pilot around you know." He turned his head up to the ceiling and closed his eyes as if he was excepting to be praised. I sighed and rolled my eyes again.

"What? Don't believe me?"

I coughed and cleared my throat impatiently I nudged my head to the side. Trying to get him to understand that I either couldn't speak or preferably for him to get out of my way. Then his name popped into my head. Lance, he's the second best pilot around here he's one level below me but he isn't a fighter pilot through which means nothing to me. His a cargo polite and if he ever saw me holding well, ALL of THIS then I'll never hear the end of it.

Lance looked me up then down and asked, "Who are you anyway?"

Well, shit this is not good.

He took a step closer; I took a step back, "Wait a minute are you-" He was interrupted by a group of cadets who loudly shouted out things like, "OH, LANCE YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT JUST HAPPENED!" or "LANCE WE LOVE YOU!"

I sighed gratefully as they carried him away, it was his fan group. Turns out in this case anyway fans can be VERY useful.

I smiled as I watched Lance get carried off before returning to the main point at hand. Walking to the infirmary I was nearly there I rushed just one more step and-

"KEEEEEEIIITTTTHHHH!" Yelled out a young and immature voice. I sighed 'Oh, just great, peachy.'

Slowly I turned around and watched Rachel, a communications officer. I believe she was the one who attacked her Pilote, of course, it could be a different Rachel but I doubt it. She was just coming out of the General's office and she was banged up pretty good. She had bandages running up her arms and she didn't bother trying to hide them. And her nose had a white strip running across it and to finish the look she had an ankle brace on her right foot AND a neck brace. Man, it must have been some fight either that when she got tasered she just fell the wrong way. Yeah, probably that, I hope that is it otherwise I might be going into the lion's den.

I had to admit she is pretty good looking when it comes to looks. She had long light brown hair that was placed in a ponytail. Her eyes were a deep dark blue it looked like she had a some gray speckled in there somewhere. And she was filled out in the proper places. I had to admit I wouldn't mind if she was around but that would only happen if she ALWAYS and I mean always kept her mouth shut. She had the looks but not the brain it always confuses me on how she got here but here she was. She would be right next to me flirting and brushing her shoulder against mine and I'm not used to such straightforward treatment from girls. I'm used to the shy smiles and the soft giggles, the bright eyes winking at me; their soft dreamy look they would give me when they would think I'm not looking. So to say I was always a little shocked or afraid when Rachel would come around. Was something that should not be surprising. She honestly scares me off.

But she says some of the strangest things that even I don't understand. But I know she has some sort of brain in there somewhere. And I know its main priority ME or BOYS that look good. Who knows what goes through this lady's head anymore.

Rachel comes hoping to me and blinks her eyes at me in a seductive way. Before saying, "You know if you wanted to visit me then you should have come to my room."

She pushes out her exposed chest a little more and my eyes can't help but follow. She smiles and asks me, "Is all of that for me?" her voice sounds sweet, like honey, but I can't stand it it's like the normally sweet-scented honey had gone bad or something.

I cough and bring my eyes to her face; she bites her bottom lip again bringing my attention somewhere else. She takes a step I shake my head and try to look her in her eyes but its nearly impossible. The reason why I wish I wasn't cornered she usually has this effect on everyone. But when she focuses all of her attention on me its hard to keep my head straight. I try looking around for help but the flowers block most of my vision and no one is in the hall either.

I'm trapped.

She takes another step closer to me, her breasts get close enough to touch my chest. I take a deep breath. She leans up with her good foot and whispers in my ear. "You know you can just visit me in my room although it was sweet of you to come check up on me. If you want you can meet me in an hour or two I am, after all, off duty..."

I blink and I hold a breath, "You know I did bring you something."

She takes a step back looking taking aback her eyes widened in shock. "You did?"

I nod, my head quickly my mind racing. What do I give a girl like her?

Rachel smiles brightly at me, "What did you get me?"

"W-well..."

I move my hands around the giant vase of flowers and hand her the teddy bear with five boxes of chocolate. Leaving me with the flowers, and the get better soon card.

Her smile somehow gets bigger when I hand her everything she holds onto the bear more than anything. I sigh, grateful to have avoided what I'm sure to be was to be an awkward encounter. She squeals loudly and pounces on me her arms wrapping around my neck nearly choking me. As she screamed, "Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! I knew you cared about me!"

I hold tightly onto the vase in hope of not dropping it. That's when I heard a door open it was right behind me. We both turned to look and when I saw who it was I sucked in a breathe.

It was Scara.

Someone everyone knew to avoid and apparently she was the one I came to visit. Her Hair was all in her face nearly covering it and her body was barely covered she was wrapped in bandages from head to toe and she had a white bed sheet that was barely hanging on her torso. Her sharp light blue eyes caught our little encounter within seconds and all I could do was blush, embarrassed. Embarrassed to have been caught in such an intimate look. Even though it was pretty clear on her face that she could care less.

Disgust was just radiating off of her and I knew that Rachel and Scara had a history, before the fight I mean. And that I was in A LOT of trouble. Beside me, I felt Rachel react she grow cold trying to match her enemy's gaze. But it was in vain Scara's eyes was cold, sharp, and precise. And the longer Scara stared at her the more I could feel Rachel back down. No wonder people told me to stay away if looks could kill I'm sure I would be swinging up on the ceiling right now. Of course, her gaze didn't even land on me just Rachel. I looked down at her and back to Scara, I knew this was going to be bad.

They just stared at each other not moving I just stared at the girl in front of me. She, at that moment, had no idea that she is in a sense, my hero. Of course, from being warned from many different people to stay away from her I had never really seen her before. So naturally, I took the time to look at her she had long light brown hair with blond highlights in her hair. Starting from the split down her hair and it ran down her hair in chunks. It looked extremely natural; her eyes were sharp and cold matching her light blue colored eyes. Her lips were thin but even they looked smooth but I could tell from here that she enjoyed biting them often. Her nicely tan skin was covered in sweat and with closer examination, she was panting quietly like she couldn't breathe and her eyes had the look that she was drugged. With pain pills or what I don't know but she looked doozy. And when I allowed my eyes to look down, her body was only covered with bandages and a sheet that barely hung to her waist. And just like Rachel she was fulled out in the proper places but from the looks of things. Scara was more active when it came to bodybuilding and more attractive. Then Rachel and it looked like that she had more of a brain. Yeah, I guess her attitude is bad but she can't be that bad right? I looked closer I gasped the part of her body that was exposed was overlayed with scares.

Ugly scares.

Short, long, extensive, ugly, nasty, any term you could think to use to describe them it was that.

However, Rachel didn't seem to notice them like she had seen them before. She just looked at her straight in the eyes for a while before she looked away. And honestly, I didn't know if I could have handled Scara's look either it was pretty scary after a while. But being that they were teammates I guessed that Rachel was used to it. I guess not.

"Look Scara-" Rachel started her voice sounded strained and weak the cold attitude she had put on just moments ago was wearing off. Proving that Rachel really didn't have it in her to be a cold person. Scara on the other hand...

"Rachel if you intend on challenging me I'd advice against it. I may look like a mummy but that does not mean anything. To me that is...Oh, and maybe you should let go of your 'prize' he looks ready to run." I was shocked Scara's voice sounded different then I had imagined. It was colder then I thought it would be and that small cold smirk that played across her lips was just screaming at me. And she didn't even look at me at least that's what I thought. But she was smiling like she knew Rachel wasn't going to do anything.

However, it didn't go that way.

Rachel huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "And what are you jealous? jealous that Keith likes me more than you? And what are you? A whore? Because you sure look like one."

I flinched even I would take offense to that if I was a girl but I'm not...So I'm good.

I looked back up to Scara and saw that she didn't even react she just put more of her weight against the wall or door depending at which angle you looked at her with. And her smile looked clean and cut like... she was playing her. And Rachel was just falling into her trap.

"Ok, Rachel lets say I am jealous of you. You and your reputation, your looks, and your friends and family. But consider one thing I'm VERY happy being me and if you hadn't noticed already but you let go of your dolly."

Rachels's eyes widen at Scara's response and all I can feel is embarrassment and anger for being called a "dolly."

I go to open my mouth to retort but Rachel pushes a flower into it. I gag on it in spite of myself. My gagging somehow gets Scara's attention and when her eyes land on me I'm frozen. When she looked at me her look was suddenly gentle and caring. Calm almost but that could have been my eyes playing a trick on me. I am only human and humans aren't perfect. But no the look remained on her face and when she looked at me I could see shock, gentle caring, and a stone cold calmness. And it all lay hidden behind her eyes. I couldn't help but reconsider my opinion of her.

Rachel was buzzy on a ranting spree when Scara opened her mouth. She blinked and looked down her eyes closed, "Be silent Rachel, you nearly killed your beloved with a simple flower that is currently choking on the least you can do remove it."

Rachel turned and looked at me somehow trusting Scara's word with her life and within seconds Rachel had to remove the flower. Apologizing a thousand times over while doing so. ANd just then the nurses and security came rushing out of the infirmary. And when Scara looked up at them you could tell that she wished that she had left sooner. SHe was no condition to run anywhere and within just a few moments the security was dragging her back inside. Ans when she made a struggle they without hesitation shoved a needle up her skin. Before successfully bringing her back inside with the nurses.

Rachel gasped at the force they used against her commander and we both watching helplessly. As she was laying in the bed nurses pumping all sorts of drugs into her system. Rachel and I followed them all in and just watched. I rushed over and placed the flowers next to her bedside with the card. Before proceeding back to Rachel.

"W-what are they doing to her!?"

I turned and looked at her shocked that she would care. She, after all, did try to KILL her last night.

But she just looked at me straight in the eyes before she hugged my waist tears falling from her eyes.

I could feel my eyes widen in response to her actions. Normally I would have no idea how to function at this point in time but I guess Lance does her his uses.

I look down at her and skillfully wrap my arms around her before pushing her behind me as I took several steps back. And when I stopped moving Rachel's back was up to the back wall. That's when it all happened, twenty to maybe thirty minutes later the General came in. And he talked to the doctors asking if she could be moved. The Doctor looked up from his check board his mouth hanging open.

"Are you kidding me!? That's out of the question! Completely absurd! I will not let you have my patient, in fact, I STRONGLY suggest that she shouldn't be moved an INCH, anywhere!"

The General nodded to his men behind him and watched them take Scara from the bed; before looking back at the appalled, and very disgusted Doctor.

"Your suggestion is noted."

"SUGGESTION?! General does not joke around my statement is more than just a suggestion! Its critical to her survival, if you remove her from the infirmary then she has a significantly high chance of getting a stroke and possibly even death! What we do here today has an influential impact on her heath from this moment forward!"

I looked from the Doctor to the General and then back again. He wasn't going to listen to him. What did they find in her blood? Is she carrying some disease or something?

As I took in the situation at hand I felt a weak tung on my sleeve. I looked over my shoulder and looked at Rachel she had tears in her eyes and she looked terrified almost more so than the Doctor.

"K-Kieth...P-please..." Her voice was barely above a whisper and it sounded like she might break out into sobs. But the sadness and pain her voice held were nearly heartbreaking. "Can you just do me a favor and please help me, friend...?"

I nodded and took a step forward up until this point the General and Doctor hadn't even realized we were here. "Sir! I believe you should listen to the Doc. Scara doesn't look well enough to be moved in fact I think if you-"

"STOW IT CADET! You're STICKING YOUR NOSE WHERE IT SHOULD BE NOW IF YOU AND YOUR GIRLFRIEND DON'T LEAVE ME TO MY BUSINESS THEN I HAVE NO CHOOSE BUT TO COURT MARCHEL YOU! NOW LEAVE!"

We had no choice but to obey his orders and rise court marshal. But I couldn't understand why he would go against all recommendations. But Rachel and I followed the General and his men to the simulation room and Rachel gasped. And I just stared wide-eyed all of the other Cadets were there waiting and Jake ran over to use when he saw us.

"Rachel! They're going to-"

"Yeah, yeah we got the drift but what about Scara? She could barely stand without support a minute ago." I was shocked Rachel's tone and facial expression changed from whatever it was before to Serious, commanding, and concern for their friend.

Oh, and let me tell ya it didn't stop there.

 **Authors Note:** Hey guys! I have cut the chapter 2 part 2 in half because it's so big so I don't know how to label it. But I decided that it would be best to stop here because I don't know it just felt right. But please review and I hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
